


No Place Like

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you've come through the door, doesn't mean you've come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 [Nuna Fanworks](http://community.livejournal.com/nuna_fanworks) Holiday Fic Exchange. Rana did quality control

Junsu drops his bags the moment he walks through the door. "Ohmygod what day is it?"

"It's the day you move your sweet ass into the apartment to make room for the rest of us," Yoochun says, without a hint of his usual laughter.

"It's Thursday," Yunho says.

"It's Friday, hyung." Changmin leans back against the closed door and looks with dismay at the pile of shoes in the entryway. What makes it worse is that Jaejoong's boots aren't there. The boots are well into the living room, along with Jaejoong, who is perched on the arm of the sofa, listening while the other three discuss what to do with the river of luggage that accompanied them home. Changmin rolls his eyes as the conversation rapidly deteriorates, and decides to deal with the more pressing issue.

"You," Changmin says, loud enough to be heard over the half-hearted bickering, "are getting European dirt in the carpet!"

"Designer European dirt!" Jaejoong replies, just as indignant. "It's from Paris after all."

Changmin knows exactly what Jaejoong is doing, he can read it Jaejoong's eyes, and it works, it always works. But even if he isn't annoyed anymore that doesn't mean he's going to let Jaejoong get away with it. "Did you pay the customs duty?"

Ha! He tries not to laugh as Jaejoong is caught off-balance by his line of attack. But the fun part about playing with Jaejoong is that off-balance is rarely a deterrent.

"No," Jaejoong says, his shame and regret as transparent as the shirts they used to make him wear. "Are you going to turn me in, Changmin-ah?" He holds out his hands in front of him, wrists crossed.

Water sprays over the back of Changmin's neck, signalling that Yoochun saw Jaejoong's whole change of expression as he walked back in from the kitchen. He leans on Changmin for support as he coughs up the rest of the water he'd inhaled.

"You are evil," Yoochun croaks out at Jaejoong, makes a half-hearted attempt to reach for him, but gives Changmin a look instead. Changmin punches Jaejoong hard enough to knock him back onto the sofa.

Yoochun pats Changmin's shoulder in thanks. "No problem," Changmin says.

"Junsuuuuuuu."

"Take off your own fucking boots," Junsu says to Jaejoong as he passes by on his way to the kitchen.

"There's no food," Yoochun calls. Yunho and Junsu groan in tandem.

"Poubay boo mayday?"

_"What?"_ Yoochun says in English.

"Poubay boo mayday?!" Jaejoong wails again from the sofa, feet kicking gently against the arm.

"Can you help me? He's saying, 'Can you help me?'" Yunho translates.

_"Pouvez-vous m'aider!"_ Junsu says, shoving a pile of take-out flyers against Changmin's chest. "Vuh! There are vees in that sentence."

"I'm too tired and hungry for vees," Jaejoong sighs, wiggling his toes in big circles. Yoochun nudges Junsu in the ribs and tilts his head toward Jaejoong's boots. Junsu narrows his eyes, but goes along when Yoochun takes one in hand. Changmin sees the quiet count as he puts the fliers on the sofa table, so he doesn't startle like Yunho when Jaejoong shouts, Junsu and Yoochun pulling him hard into the armrest. The boots are dropped to the floor.

"Don't do that!" Changmin rages. Yoochun and Junsu back away at a quicker pace than they would have from Yunho's–-now pre-empted–-chastisement. "The point was to keep the dirt off the carpet." He picks up the boots and stomps past Yunho, who is rolling his eyes.

"POUUUBAAAAY BOOOO MAAAYDAAAY!"

"You're not even trying!" Yunho snarls, and Changmin flings open the closet door to hide his laughter.

By the time he finishes putting away the scattered footwear, the rest of them have propped up Jaejoong and are sitting on the sofa, sifting through the take-out menus.

"They don't deliver after midnight," Yunho says, closing his phone.

"What kind of pizza place doesn't deliver after midnight?" Yoochun grumbles.

"One in Tokyo," Junsu says. "How about the usual?"

"It's almost two. The kitchen's likely closed," but Yunho is hitting his speed dial as he says it.

"Give me the phone." Yoochun takes it from Yunho before the number finishes dialling. "They love me over there."

"Only because you always leave a ridiculous tip," Junsu mutters.

"A practice which will get you tempura yams at two in the morning. _Moshi moshi!_" Yoochun gets up and walks away to charm whoever is on the other end into sending up anything they are willing to make. And, knowing Yoochun, tempura yams for Junsu.

Changmin takes Yoochun's empty spot on the sofa between the armrest and Jaejoong. Yunho continues to look through the menus, elbows resting on his knees, while Jaejoong uses his back as a pillow. Junsu is watching the pair from the other side, a slow-growing grin appearing on his face.

"We're set," Yoochun says, setting Yunho's phone on the sofa table behind them. "They said they'd send up what was left in the kitchen."

"That probably gives us just enough time for everyone to unpack," Leader-sshi suggests. "Except for Jaejoong."

Changmin's intention of support gets lost in his snickers as Jaejoong whacks Yunho between the shoulder blades.

"What was that for?" Yunho says, twisting to try and get a look at Jaejoong.

"One-touch, hyung," Changmin says. "It means, 'You love me enough to insult me, then you love me enough not to get mad when I hit you.'"

"But he hit me hard."

"How hard? This hard?" Junsu asks and demonstrates.

"No! Stop it."

"More like this hard." Jaejoong reaches over and smacks Junsu.

"OWWWW! Hyung!"

Jaejoong snorts. "Wimps. That's a love tap compared to Changmin's."

"What Changmin gives or receives?" Yoochun says from the other side of the coffee table, well out of arms' reach.

"Either." Jaejoong leans back and looks at Changmin, a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. "I mean, if I hit you like this, Changmin-ah," he slaps Changmin with his usual strength, "would you consider that worth responding to?"

"Probably. I wouldn't want you to think I didn't love you, hyung." He looks at Yunho and Junsu, and then at Jaejoong to see where he should show his love. "So I'd reply like this." He smacks the back of Yunho's shoulder at about 80% of his usual affection.

"Cut it out!" Yunho snarls, sitting back to provide a less tempting target.

"But if it were someone I love more than you," he says to Jaejoong as he reaches to slap Junsu's thigh, "then I'd hit them much harder."

"Hyung! Changmin hit me like this!" Junsu's indignation is shattered by his grin as he wallops Yunho's thigh. "Does he really love me more?"

"I don't care!" Yunho shakes away all of their touches as he stands up. "Because you're all...weird." He goes to sit in the chair, which has Yoochun's ass on the arm because Yoochun's laughing so hard he's doubled over.

"Careful, Yunho. Yoochun does one-touch very differently," Jaejoong says, stretching out on the sofa, his head in Changmin's lap, feet on the arm, caging in Junsu.

"And he doesn't stop at one," Junsu adds.

"I am very aware of that," Yunho says in his low, sexy voice, silencing the snickers coming from the sofa.

"Stop it, hyung. You're gonna get me in trouble." Yoochun demonstrates that his one-touch is very different, brushing at Yunho's shoulder with the backs of his fingers. Yunho pulls Yoochun, squawking, into his lap.

"Since one-touch is an expression of love it should follow the same rules as...," Yunho looks down at Yoochun, who has pretty much reclined in his arms. "As a kiss. It should only be done if both parties are willing."

"That's a good rule," Yoochun says.

"Thank you. I thought so. But I think _they_ need a demonstration." Yunho leans down over Yoochun's smile. Changmin can see Yoochun's fingers clench on Yunho's shirt sleeve as their lips touch, a good indication that Yoochun would like nothing better than to bury his hand in Yunho's hair and hold him there for the rest of the night. Changmin loves it when Yoochun fights that urge, because it's so very good when he eventually gives in to it.

"When's the food getting here?" Junsu whines.

Yoochun lets go of the cloth to respond to Junsu, but his gesture doesn't answer the question. He brushes Yunho's hair just as Yunho pulls back from the kiss. They look at each other as if deciding whether to risk another one, when reception buzzes up.

"I got it!" Jaejoong yells, leaving a few more bruises on Changmin and Junsu as he scrambles off the couch. Yunho looks toward the door then at Yoochun, then back to the door, then down at Yoochun, who has burst out laughing.

"It's nice to know you had to think about it," Yoochun says, still laughing as he rolls off of Yunho's lap. He takes one step toward the sofa then sinks to his knees on the far side of the coffee table. He rests his chin on the top, looking up with sorrowful eyes. Changmin reaches over and pats the top of his head.

Jaejoong drops bowls, spoons, and chopsticks in a pile in front of Yoochun's nose, then goes to answer the door. "Sit in the middle, Junsu," Yoochun says as he deals out the dishes and utensils like cards.

"Why?" Junsu asks, already sliding into the middle of the sofa as Yunho takes the end seat.

"Because I miss you."

"Quick!" Changmin calls over his shoulder. "Yoochun is starting to get delusional. He needs food now! Ow!"

"Junsu, the one-touch rules...," Yunho reminds calmly.

"Hyung...," Junsu says, in his "I'm not as stupid as you pretend I am" tone.

Yunho leans forward to look around Junsu, and Changmin can't get the smile off of his face in time. "You have a point," he says.

"Everybody, please, don't all jump up and help me at once." They can't see Jaejoong's expression behind the third bag piled on the other two, but the sarcasm shows them enough. Yunho takes that bag and one of the others, allowing Jaejoong to take a seat on the floor and start piling food onto the table.

"I ordered," Yoochun says, pulling the sad eyes routine again, and Jaejoong kisses him.

"It was my phone and I dialled," Yunho says. And Jaejoong thinks about it, takes the short ribs from his hands, then kisses him.

"I'm being quiet and minding my own business," Changmin says.

Junsu turns and _looks_ at him. "What planet are you from!?"

"If you want a kiss, kiss Junsu," Jaejoong says, winking when Changmin raises an eyebrow.

"I am nowhere near drunk enough to do that," Junsu says.

Yunho lets out an appreciative whistle and lifts a six-pack of beer from the bottom of the bag at his feet. He grins at Yoochun. "I love it when you order."

"That should do it." Changmin is braced for this slap, snickering as Junsu turns away in an imitation of a huff. Yoochun nudges at his knee and passes him a container. He puts a piece of the dish in his own bowl, but offers the next one to Junsu.

Junsu startles as the food touches his lips, but quickly takes a big bite, turning to take the rest of the container from Changmin. He smiles as he chews, leaning against the back of the sofa. "You love me," he says to Yoochun when he finishes the mouthful.

Changmin gets up with a sigh. "I'll get glasses." He smiles at the sound of choking behind him, likely Jaejoong, as he goes to the kitchen.

He comes back to find Yoochun in his seat, feeding Junsu tonkatsu while getting some of the yams for himself. Sitting on the floor is okay as long as he has a backrest, so he nudges Yoochun's feet out of the way as he sets the glasses on the table. Yunho and Jaejoong open three cans to split between the five of them. Junsu passes Changmin his glass, and Changmin keeps it raised to touch Junsu's and Yoochun's. "Santé," he says.

"Show off," Junsu mutters into his glass.

"Poubay boo mayday!" Jaejoong whines and Yoochun snorts beer up his nose. Yunho at least has the good sense to spit it out rather than breathe it in. Changmin finishes the rest of the ebi yakisoba while everyone is busy swearing, sopping up beer or laughing themselves sick.

When they are this hungry, there is usually a moratorium on any conversation beyond passing food. But tonight, they've only just removed the first empty containers from the table when Junsu breaks the quiet.

"I've just realized, I've flown all the way around the world since the last time I was here."

"It doesn't show," Changmin says. He reaches for the last gyoza, but seeing that it's sitting in a puddle of beer, changes his mind.

"What does that mean?" Junsu says, with more snap in his voice than he would usually have just hanging around a table of food in their own living room. The schedule in Paris and Brazil, and days spent on planes, are likely having more of an effect on him than he's been letting on. And Changmin is tired enough himself not to have picked up on it.

"It means that you seem like the same Junsu you were when you left. I think you need to open the rest of the beer, hyung."

"I'm not done," Junsu complains.

"Hurry up," Yoochun says as four empty glasses are placed firmly on the table. Junsu sighs, but by the time the first can has been poured, a fifth glass is added to the group.

This time they all reach in, unanimous agreement in the chime of glass. There are days when eating needs to be taken as seriously as work and this is one of them. All teasing, even talking, stops until three-quarters of the take-out containers have been returned to the bags empty and Junsu leans against Yunho's shoulder. Yunho setting down his bowl to tuck Junsu under his arm seems to be the signal that they've all done their job.

Both of them relax into the back of the sofa, Junsu mellowed out from the food and the beer if the smile on his face is any indication. Changmin glances over at Jaejoong and sees that he's noticed it, too. Yoochun clears his throat as he gets to his feet, setting his bowl and glass on the table as he rises.

"Time to move some furniture," he says under his breath, but loud enough for Changmin to hear. It takes a few minutes for Changmin to get the reference, long enough for Yoochun to get Jaejoong to his feet. They both head to their room, where they are going to pull the mattresses off their beds, making a comfortable spot big enough for all of them. They would do something similar in the early days in Japan, on those too-frequent days that had pushed one of them to his limit. The futons in the temporary apartments made it easy for Jaejoong and Yoochun to fill the remaining floor space in the larger bedroom, making sure that the strength of the whole group was there for support.

It's more difficult now, and not needed as often, but after over a week living with cameras and staff around every corner, Changmin is very pleased that Yoochun's thought of it tonight. He takes a look at the remnants of the meal, not quite ready to abandon it. He starts by pouring the remaining beer into one glass.

"What are you doing?" Junsu asks, not sounding like he really cares. Yunho looks more concerned, and nods toward the bedrooms when Changmin meets his gaze. Changmin just smiles in return and dishes up the rest of the food between the five bowls, disposing of the last of the delivery containers as Yoochun and Jaejoong return.

"Excellent idea," Jaejoong says, picking up his now full bowl and the beer.

Yoochun and Changmin take two bowls each and Yoochun says, "You carry Junsu and follow us."

"Don't try it!" Junsu snarls at Yunho, making Changmin snicker as he heads to the bedroom.

They've found another futon so the "bed" really is big enough for five. Changmin stakes out the corner near the nightstand, not trusting the food to the floor beside the mattress. The beer either, so he moves the glass to the night stand while Jaejoong waits for Junsu and Yunho. They are taking too long.

"No making out before you get in here. You know the rules," Yoochun yells. Moments later Yunho oozes into the doorway and leans on the doorjamb.

"Junsu is in the bathroom," he says. "I was listening to make sure he didn't pass out and hit his head."

"I'm not that drunk, hyung," Junsu says, slapping Yunho's ass he passes by and showing exactly how drunk he is. Yoochun's grin confirms Changmin's impression.

Junsu falls onto the bed, spread out diagonally, taking up as much room as he can. Daring someone to move him. They've been together too long, all of them have seen that trick before. Changmin decides to be the one to take him up on the dare. It just happens to be a different dare. The kiss starts out soft, then becomes hot as Junsu responds, his inhibitions already passed out cold. It takes him threading his fingers in Changmin's long hair before he pauses and pulls back. Changmin grins down at him. "You are that drunk, hyung."

Junsu smiles back. "I'm really not."

The clink of glass tears Changmin's attention from Junsu's mouth. Jaejoong has stolen the best seat near the nightstand and is working his way through the food. Yunho is using Jaejoong's thigh as a pillow and is chewing on something, the half-piece of tonkatsu in Jaejoong's chopsticks a good clue. With a whine to get Jaejoong's attention, Changmin abandons Junsu–-Yoochun had been wanting to move in anyway–-and crawls close enough to be fed. He stretches out as he savours the pork, the top of his head against Yunho's side and his legs over Junsu's.

"What was that?" Junsu says, chewing on something himself.

"Wakame subitashi."

"You fed me vegetables?!"

"I know, I'm a horrible person," Yoochun says, taking some of the seaweed for himself. "You didn't complain when I fed you yams earlier."

"Those are orange."

"Ah."

Changmin can feel Yunho laughing, and when he looks up, he sees Jaejoong's eyes are crinkled above the edge of the beer glass. The beer and the food and the warm bed are doing their work; Changmin stifles a yawn. "Your head will explode if you don't let those out," Jaejoong says.

"That's for sneezes," Changmin says, but gives in to the next one. Yunho echoes him within a handful of seconds. Yoochun laughs, very softly, and Changmin looks down to see that Junsu is already asleep. Yoochun looks like he could doze off at any second, too, but then he always looks like that.

"I can't reach the light," Jaejoong says as he slides down, throwing his leg over Changmin's and insisting on using Changmin's shoulder as a pillow. Yoochun gets up, tossing a real pillow down to Yunho, since his has wandered away, and then a couple of blankets. He has one of each still in his arms as he turns out the light, but the city glow is bright enough to show how he shares the pillow, and tucks Junsu and himself under the covers.

His final sigh seems to settle things; Changmin feels himself sinking into the bed that holds and connects them all, and into restful sleep. Nothing can shake the peace they've recaptured, not even Jaejoong's pathological need to get the last word by saying, "Welcome home."


End file.
